Blast From the Future
by silent velcro
Summary: Ruby and Ash are two Californian girls who enjoy watching movies especially Avatar, for Ash and listening to music but one morning they wake up and find themselves in no place other than... May change to Romance depending on what happens later on...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders! I am not worthy! Though, I do own the characters you haven't heard of. (Unless you haven't heard of Ponyboy lol)**

**A/N: Explanation for _Tom _will be at the A/N at the bottom. They were living in 2009 (because 2010 seems pretty dull so far) and it involves time travel. I know this seems pretty far-fetched but the idea just came to me last night and I started writing like crazy on my iPod!**

* * *

**Blast From the Future**

**Full Summary:** Ruby and Ash are two Californian girls who enjoy watching movies, (especially Avatar, for Ash) and listening to music. But one morning they wake up and find themselves in no place other than Tulsa, circa 1965! Ash still has a lot to learn about The Outsiders and who better else to teach her about it than the greasers themselves? Meanwhile, Ruby introduces the gang to pop culture and slang― 2009 style. Seriously, who says 'tuff' anymore?

* * *

Chapter 1: Artie the Wheelchair Dude

"I swear, this is by far THE BEST MOVIE EVER!" Ash exclaimed whilst walking out of the movie theatre. "Didn't you think James Cameron did an awesome job?"

"Mmm, yeah." I mumbled, still listening to Passion Pit on my iPod

"OMG OMG, OMG AVATAR!" She squealed in my ear.

"Okay, okay, I get it. No need to frickin' yell." I said, annoyed.

"Geez, you have **Tom,** don't you?"

"No, I just don't understand why you like this movie so much...I mean,  
I can think of so many other movies that are better than this.

"Such as?"

"Like, Titanic, but that was made by James Cameron. Uhhhhmm, Breakfast  
Club and The—"

"Outsiders," She finished for me, "How many times have you told me  
that?"

We walked towards my house and I knew exactly what we were going to do next. Ash and I ran up to my room and I immediately turned on the TV.

"What...are we watching?" She questioned. I ignored her and told her to shush. "How long has that been left in your DVD player? Jesus Christ, Ruby, are we _really_ going to watch this tonight? I thought we were―"  
I covered her mouth and turned up the volume. Big, bold, black letters slid across the screen. _**THE OUTSIDERS**_. A picture of the greasers behind a wire fence appeared on the screen. Ash yawned loudly on purpose, but I ignored it.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_ Darry said to Ponyboy; I quite liked this scene. It was only 10pm, but already, Ash was sleeping like a log.

"ASH-ER-LEE GEORGINA RICHARDS!!" I yelled.

She mumbled something and tossed over, her back facing toward me. Oh well, her loss. I could still continue watching the scene where Pony tells Johnny that Darry hit him. Gee, Ponyboy cries a lot in this movie.

**11:59PM**

I was back up to the part where Dally helps Pony and Johnny. It was the second time for tonight.  
_"...Buy a week's supply of food and don't so much as stick your―"_ The screen went blank. It turned white and it was just static. I touched the television and it gave me a small shock.  
"Ash, did you kick a cable or somethin'?" She didn't reply. I could be playing my electric guitar (Gibson, of course) in her face and she still wouldn't be able to wake up. I tried turning the TV off but for some odd reason, the buttons wouldn't work. Unplugging the cord didn't help either. Strange. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Ruby!" Ash said, jumping up and down on my bed.

"I didn't go to sleep at 10 o'clock last night, unlike 'some people'." I grumbled. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's 7, but I thought we could head over to Starbucks for breakfast."  
She chirped.

"Good idea." I replied, looking at the television. The TV was turned  
off, at last.

We then discussed important issues such as climate change, the economy's slow recovery and WHAT WE WERE GOING TO WEAR! Ash, being the laziest person I knew, wore black jeans, an oversized Metallica t- shirt and denim Converse Chuck Taylor's. This was California, yet she also managed to pull off fire-coloured hair in broad daylight. Ash reminded me of Hayley Williams on speed.

"These look bad-ass!" She said, handing me a pair of lime-green suspenders.

"Yeah, if I wanna look like that wheelchair kid from Glee."

She pouted, but I just laughed. I ended up wearing a Led Zeppelin tee and ripped white jeans. I had bleached white-blonde hair with streaks of dark brown and black. People called us 'emo' and shit, but we just laughed at them like they were speaking in those chipmunk voices (how could you _not_ laugh at that?).

We grabbed our bags and walked outside. No-one was in the house except for us, which I thought was strange. I decided not to worry about that just now. It was surprisingly cold for a Spring morning and the sun was nowhere to be seen. That kind of weather was unusual for Cali."Are you sure we're still in California?" Ash joked, while attempting to update her Twitter on her Blackberry. I laughed half-heartedly, not really paying attention. I was too busy staring at the movie theatre in front of us.

'_**PAUL NEWMAN/THE HUSTLER'**_ the big red words read on the sign. I stood there with my mouth open in shock. Surely we weren't― No, no. It couldn't be.

"No service." Ash muttered. "That's weird— we always have signal."

* * *

**A/N: Tom means Time Of (the) Month...do I need to go into detail? Every month...okay, I think you understand now. **

**Okay, my British spelling is coming through, yet again, and I know they're supposed to live in California so US spelling but I can't be bothered changing the dictionary language! **

**Please review with your ideas! Do you want them to date your beloved greasers or do you want them to date socs? Feel free to PM/comment me on your ideas/opinions/randomness and CORRECT MY GRAMMAR! **


End file.
